


Morning Run

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [25]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Jack never thought she’d be the running type, that she’d get up early in the morning and go out running willingly. Especially not with this one.





	Morning Run

Jack never thought she’d be the running type, that she’d get up early in the morning and go out running willingly. Especially not with this one.

They pick up speed after a short jog, heading for the park. Roxy had come into her life rather abruptly and though she hated to admit it, they’d grown on Jack quickly. Now they did everything together.

Roxy was a good dog.

Miranda had surprised Jack when she’d come home with the puppy, but they’d become part of their lifestyle very easily. It was a welcomed addition to the household. Roxy was attentive and had somehow cracked the code to Jack’s heart, because she could get her off any mood faster than anyone.

It was good for Jack emotionally and physically, their household had never been as active until Roxy got into the picture. Even though it was still awful to be up before 8 o’clock, Jack was hard pressed to say she didn’t feel the best she ever had.

They stop for a break at their usual look out and Jack scratches behind Roxy’s ear.

“Ready to head back?”

Jack gets an enthusiastic bark back. Smiling at Roxy, Jack leads them back the way they came. She ought to make Miranda join their morning run sometime. Make it a family thing.


End file.
